Jeanne Tripplehorn
| birth_place = Tulsa, Oklahoma, United States | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1982–present | spouse = | children = 1 | education = University of Tulsa Juilliard School }} Jeanne Marie Tripplehorn (born June 10, 1963) is an American actress. She began her career in theatre, acting in several plays throughout the early 1990s, including Anton Chekov's Three Sisters on Broadway. Her film career began with the role of a police psychologist in the erotic thriller Basic Instinct (1992). Her other film roles include The Firm (1993), Waterworld (1995) and Sliding Doors (1998). On television, she starred as Barbara Henrickson on the HBO drama series Big Love (2006–11) and as Dr. Alex Blake on the CBS police drama Criminal Minds (2012–14), and she received a Primetime Emmy Award nomination for her performance as Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis in the 2009 HBO movie Grey Gardens. Early life Tripplehorn was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma, the daughter of Suzanne (née Ferguson) and Tom Tripplehorn, who was once a guitarist with Gary Lewis & the Playboys. Her parents divorced when she was two years old. She graduated from Edison High School in 1981 and spent one semester studying at the University of Tulsa. She performed on the local television shows Creature Feature (1982–83) and Night Shift (1983). She also worked part-time, then full-time on local rock radio station KMOD for several years before leaving for Juilliard. Tripplehorn then attended the Juilliard School's Drama Division as a member of Group 19 (1986–90), which also included Laura Linney. Career Tripplehorn began her career on stage. She appeared Off-Broadway in John Patrick Shanley's The Big Funk in 1990, then co-starred with Val Kilmer in a 1993 production of John Ford's 1630s play 'Tis Pity She's a Whore. She has also been on Broadway in Anton Chekov's Three Sisters opposite Amy Irving and Lili Taylor. In 1992, Tripplehorn made her film debut, in a supporting role in the erotic thriller Basic Instinct.Jeanne Makes the Scene, a July 23, 1993 article from Entertainment Weekly opposite Michael Douglas. The following year, she starred as Abby McDeere opposite Tom Cruise in The Firm and in 1995 had another female lead role alongside Kevin Costner in Waterworld. As lead actress, Tripplehorn starred in the 1997 box-office bomb romantic drama, 'Til There Was You. The next few years she had supporting roles in small films, including Office Killer, Monument Ave., and Sliding Doors; and in 1999 starred opposite Hugh Grant in the British romantic comedy Mickey Blue Eyes. She also starred opposite Madonna in the 2002 flop film Swept Away. In 2006, Tripplehorn was cast in a leading role as Barbara Henrickson in the HBO drama series Big Love, opposite Bill Paxton. This is regarded as the most successful role of her career. In 2009, she played the role of Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis in the HBO movie Grey Gardens. She was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie for this performance. In 2011, she appeared in Five, a movie on the Lifetime television network. In July 2012, Tripplehorn joined the cast of CBS procedural Criminal Minds in season eight, replacing Paget Brewster's character Emily Prentiss. She received a six-figure salary per episode of Criminal Minds. Tripplehorn left the series after two seasons and Jennifer Love Hewitt replaced her as a new agent. Personal life Tripplehorn had a relationship with actor Ben Stiller between 1990 and 1996. She married actor Leland Orser in 2000. They have a son. Tripplehorn's grandmother, Jean Neely, appeared in the film Reality Bites. Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:1963 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Tulsa, Oklahoma Category:University of Tulsa alumni